


Knockin' on Heaven's Door

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has cancer. He's dying, Sam is trying to save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockin' on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на Байки 4, Команда Сэма

  
  



End file.
